Last Song
by Harada San
Summary: Kagome é filha de uma roqueira famosa, elas resolvem se mudar para uma cidade pequena, em seu primeiro dia, Kagome resolve entrar para o teatro da escola, ql será o resultado disso?
1. Um Novo Começo

**Last Song**

**Prólogo**

Oi! Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi! Eu sou uma colegial normal. Bem, se você considera normal ser filha de uma roqueira famosa e viajar pelo mundo dentro de um ônibus...

Sempre estudei em casa, e bem, nunca fui de ter muitos amigos. Finalmente, após 15 anos inteiros de minha vida, estou me mudando para uma casa de verdade. A maioria das pessoas que conheci, e que por acaso perdi o contato rapidamente, eram fãs de mamãe... Não preciso dizer que eles não se interessavam exatamente pela minha pessoa, certo?

Mas fora a mãe que tenho, e a vida que tenho, eu sou uma garota normal. Com meus gostos, manias e jeitos.

Mas infelizmente, nunca tive a chance de ter uma vida normal... Até agora.

**1. Um novo começo**

Estamos de mudança, como isso é bom! Depois de 15 anos morando em um ônibus em constante movimento, uma casa pequena é o que há!

Meus pais se conheceram durante um show na adolescência. Casaram-se jovens, mamãe tinha 20 anos, o motivo foi simplesmente: sua gravidez. Mas quando eu tinha 5 anos, papai morreu em um acidente de carro.

Foi incrível como o luto de mamãe fez ela escrever músicas maravilhosas e ela ascendeu na carreira incrivelmente rápido! Mesmo grávida gravou um disco que marcou sua carreira. Sim, quando papai morreu, ela estava grávida, isso foi muito triste... Souta nem conheceu papai.

Mas agora, 10 anos depois, estamos todos prontos a começar uma vida tranqüila. Mamãe ainda dará shows, mas resolveu dar uma parada para fazer seu novo CD.

Parece que mesmo essa cidade ser a cidade natal dela, ninguém aqui reconhece seu rosto ou sua música. Muito conveniente por sinal.

Afinal, aquela vida normal que eu sempre quis!

Quando terminamos de descarregar todas as caixas (pelo menos aquelas que eu agüentava), eu resolvi dar uma volta pelo quarteirão para conhecer a vizinhança.

Eu andei um pouco e por aqui é bem tranqüilo! Até agora encontrei só com um cachorro e algumas crianças que brincavam pela rua.

Mas era só falar que **"BAM" **topei com um garoto que vinha correndo pela rua.

-Hei! – Disse indiguinada, caída no chão.

-Você não olha por onde anda menina? – Disse o garoto, muito grosso por sinal, também no chão.

Pude observar então que era um garoto de cabelos longos e prateados, com os olhos cor de mel com a pupila fina como a de um gato. Ele tinha caninos maiores que o de um humano comum e as unhas dele eram compridas e afiadas, logo percebi que deveria se tratar de um youkai. Ele usava uma bandana preta, uma camisa de flanela listrada por cima de uma camiseta preta e jeans.

-Ora! E você olhava por acaso? – Eu disse nervosa, me levantando.

-Não me encha! – Disse ele já de pé. – Eu não vou me importar com uma reles humana!

-Ora, seu... – Eu estava preste a lhe meter um tapa na cara, quando fui interrompida por um outro rapaz.

-Inuyasha! – Ele vinha logo atrás do rapaz de cabelos prateados. – Que droga, não pode me esperar?

Ele tinha os cabelos pretos presos por um rabo de cavalo curto, usava uma camiseta e um jeans rasgado nos joelhos.

-Qualé Miroku! Não é minha culpa se você é lerdo! – Ele limpava a poeira dos joelhos e já estava seguindo em frente com o outro garoto.

Quando me dei por conta, ele já estava longe, e o outro rapaz ia correndo alguns metros atrás.

-Inuyasha! – Foi a última coisa que consegui ouvir vinda dos dois.

------------------------------

Eu corria para o teatro antes que perdesse o horário para a inscrição quando **"BAM"** dei um encontrão com uma garota, como se não bastasse estar atrasado!

-Hei! – Ela disse indignada, caída no chão.

-Você não olha por onde anda menina? – Eu disse nervoso, também no chão.

Ela tinha seus longos cabelos negros presos em duas tranças, usava uma blusa caída nos ombros e uma calça jeans. Seus olhos castanhos mostravam o quanto estava nervosa.

-Ora! E você olha por acaso? – Ela disse me desafiando com o olhar em chamas.

-Não me encha! – Eu estava tão nervoso quanto ela, se não mais.

Nesse momento eu a escutei bufar mais alguma coisa, mas fomos interrompidos pelo Miroku que chegava ofegante e cansado.

-Inuyasha! – Ele mal respirava. – Que droga, não pode me esperar?

Eu limpei a poeira da calça e seguia em frente com ele.

- Qualé Miroku! Não é minha culpa se você é lerdo – Eu disse enquanto voltava a seguir meu ritmo.

Voltei a correr e Miroku vinha logo atrás. Podia escutar alguns gritos vindo dele como "Me espera!" ou "Inuyasha!" mas eu ignorava.

Maldita humana, me atrasou! Como ela _ousa_ me atrasar? Ta certo, ela é bonitinha... Bonitinha? O que está acontecendo comigo? Desde quando eu acho uma humana _"bonitinha"_?

Quando cheguei ao Teatro da escola, já era tarde... Haviam acabado os testes.

-Inu...Yasha... – Disse um Miroku ofegante chegando pouco tempo depois de mim. – Seu filho da mãe... Eu não sou meio-youkai sabia? – Ele me olhava nervoso.

-Sabia... – Eu disse dando de ombros. – Acabaram os testes... – Eu disse por fim, tristonho.

Miroku ainda se segurava nos joelhos, ofegante.

-Ca-calma Inuyasha... – Ele disse pousando as mãos sobre meu ombro. – Ainda vai ter aquela peça na escola!

-Romeu e Julieta?

-Essa mesma... Você vai ser um grande Romeu!

Eu olhei para Miroku surpreso. Romeu? Não me imagino como Romeu! Dei meia volta e fui pra casa, deuses! Como estou cansado!

Cheguei em casa e não havia ninguém, como de costume, me joguei no sofá e respirei fundo, que droga! Perdi a chance de fazer um ótimo papel!

Olhei para o porta retratos que ficava em cima do criado mudo, nele havia a foto de papai comigo e meu irmão mais velho, Sesshoumaru.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelos meus olhos e eu limpei-a com a mão, que droga! Papai, não vou te decepcionar!


	2. O que é isso?

**2. O que é isso?**

Hoje é meu primeiro dia de aula, que emocionante! É a primeira vez que eu vou a uma escola!

Senti um friozinho na barriga, mas fora isso, tudo bem... Fui em direção da classe quando **"BAM"**

-Você de novo? – Eu disse irritada olhando para o youkai de longos cabelos prateados.

-Ah, é só você... – Ele disse com um tom de desprezo irritante. – Saia do meu caminho, humana!

Ah! Que garoto mal educado! Estúpido!

-Ora, seu mal educado! – Eu disse me levantando e limpando a sujeira da roupa.

-Não me encha... – Ele disse, grosso.

-Olhe aqui... – Eu disse apontando o dedo para o nariz dele.

-Não aponte para mim! – Ele disse nervoso segurando a minha mão.

Eu senti então um grande frio na espinha, quando olhei para o lado havia outro youkai de cabelos prateados, em sua testa havia uma espécie de lua azul, seus cabelos era muito compridos e estavam presos por um rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos eram de um amarelo hipnotizante e sua pele muito branca. Ele tinha um olhar frio.

-Entrem. – Ele disse friamente. Senti meu rosto ficar muito quente.

-... – Eu não conseguia dizer nada...

Eu olhei para o youkai que estava do meu lado, ele tinha um olhar indiferente. Soltou minha mão e se dirigiu para dentro da sala de aula em silêncio.

-Eu... Eu sou...

-Eu sei quem você é. É a aluna nova. – Ele disse indiferente. – Por favor, espere um instante.

Seus olhos correram por mim e eu senti meu rosto ficar novamente muito quente, devo ter corado loucamente.

-H-hai...

Ele entrou e logo a classe ficou silenciosa... Pude escutar o suspiro de algumas garotas e ele anunciou:

-Temos uma aluna nova, por favor, senhorita Higurashi...

E entrei na classe e ele me dirigiu a um lugar vago ao lado de uma garota humana. Ela tinha os cabelos negros soltos sobre suas costas, de tão longos pareciam cortinas negras.

Ela me dirigiu um sorriso e eu contribuí.

-Olá! – Disse ela, o mais baixo possível.

-Oi! – Eu disse, tão baixo quanto ela.

-Eu sou Sango! – Ela sorriu novamente.

-Kagome... – Eu disse com outro sorriso.

Meus olhos correram pela classe e vi aquele youkai estúpido jogado em uma carteira no fundo da classe, logo na carteira na frente dele estava o humano que estivera com ele no dia anterior.

-O que foi!

-Aquele garoto. – Eu o mostrei com o olhar. – Aquele youkai.

-InuYasha? – Ela disse com um tom de desdém.

-Ah! Esse é o nome dele?

- O que tem o InuYasha? – Ela disse me encarando.

-Ele é meio idiota mesmo, ou é só comigo? – Quebrei a ponta da minha lapiseira.

-Com todo mundo, ele é meio anti-social... Mas até que é legal!

-Ahn...

-Sabe aquele garoto na carteira da frente? Ele é o Miroku... Somos amigos desde pequenos, toma cuidado com ele...

-C-cuidado? – Encarei-a sem entender.

-Ééé... Cuidado que ele tem a maior mão boba do colégio! – Ela agora olhava-o. – Um pervertido...

Eu dei uma risada sem graça e voltei a virar para frente. Os cabelos do professor pareciam mais brilhantes com a luz do sol refletindo sobre eles. Soltei um suspiro involuntário.

Ouvi uma risadinha, olhei para o lado e Sango segurava riso.

-Que foi? – Eu disse indignada.

-Sua cara... Outra para suspirar pelo Sr. Seshoumaru... Não a culpo, ele é realmente atraente.

Corei loucamente e mudei a direção do olhar... Acabei encontrando os olhos dourados de InuYasha me olhando. Ele desviou o olhar para frente de novo.

------------------------------

Lá estava eu novamente atrasado, corria o mais rápido que podia em direção a classe. Não podia me atrasar, não para a aula dele!

Eu vi a porta e acelerei o passo, mas não cheguei a entrar na classe, trombei com alguém antes.

"**BAM"**

Olhei e lá estava ela, aquela humana desprezível.

- Você de novo? – Ela disse irritada me encarando. Senti o sangue subir a minha cabeça.

- Ah, é só você... – Eu disse desprezando-a e me divertido com a indignação estampada em seu rosto. – Saia do meu caminho humana!

-Ora, seu mal educado! – Ela disse levantando irritada e limpando a sujeira da saia, eu levantei rapidamente.

-Não me encha... – Eu disse irritado.

-Olhe aqui... – Ela disse enfiando seu dedo imundo na minha cara. Segurei a mão dela, nervoso.

-Não aponte para mim! – Ninguém aponta para mim! Não uma humana irritante!

A mão dela estava gelada, e antes que meu olhar se encontrasse com o dela, ela pareceu arrepiar e olhar para o lado.

Lá estava ele, meu "querido" irmão. Meu "amado" professor de química. Ele encarou-a friamente, com o mesmo olhar que dirigia a mim, sempre demonstrando seu desprezo... Seu desprezo por mim e por minha vida, como se ela fosse insignificante. Soltei a mão dela.

-Entrem. – Ele disse com seu tom de desdém quem me deixava irritado. Olhei para ela e ela estava vermelha, outra para suspirar pelo "grande Sehoumaru!".

Entrei irritado e me dirigi para a minha costumeira carteira no fundo. Na minha frente estava Miroku, ele se virou para mim e com aquele seu sorriso idiota disse:

-Mais uma vez, hein? Parece que é para vocês se encontrarem! – Ele dizia com um sorriso irônico.

-Cale a boca! – Eu disse irritado. Como se não bastasse.

-Até que ela é bonita... – Ele disse analisando-a enquanto ela sentava na carteira ao lado de Sango.

-Pra você tudo que usa saia parece atraente... – Eu disse me esparramando na carteira e colocando os fones do MP3 nos ouvidos.

A música estava alta e eu só conseguia ver meu irmão gesticulando lá em frente. Senti um frio na espinha, e espiei com o canto dos olhos, ela estava me olhando, não sei dizer qual era sua expressão, parecia algo como irritação.

Apertei o MP3. "Idiota..." Pensei.

Logo ela e Sango cochichavam, do nada Sango soltou um risinho de deboche, e ela ficou muito vermelha.

Eu não pude deixar de reparar aquela expressão sem-graça dela, muito corada.

"Até que ela é bonita..." Eu pensei para logo depois me repreender. Chacoalhei a cabeça, o que estava pensando?

Olhei-a novamente, dessa vez nossos olhares se encontraram e por um momento vi seus olhos castanhos por de trás de uma mecha de cabelo.

Desviei o olhar para frente novamente. Mas que inferno!

Seshoumaru estava passando alguma coisa na lousa. Peguei meu caderno, mas não conseguia copiar nada...

Com cautela olhei-a novamente, ela agora tinha a atenção virada para o caderno de anotações.

Que droga! Por que estava olhando-a? Bufei silenciosamente e comecei a copiar a matéria.

**Finalmente, ai está o cap 2!**

**Um beijo a todos que deixaram reviews **

**Mila Himura: Ai está o cap. 2 xDD**

**Has-Has: éééé! Ele não conheceu o pai! ;/**

**Mas pelo menos tem a mãe e a irmã **

**Mademoiselle Deville: O pai do Inu morreu! Igual no anime!**

**O Sesshy aparece agora nessa cap! Espero que vc goste!**

**Hehehehe... E quanto a músicas da mãe da Kagome, está anotada essa sugestão! ;)**

**Beijos a todos que estão lendo! E mande reviews! Eles são minha vida! \o/ **


End file.
